


Foi real?

by What_If_Im_Dreaming



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_If_Im_Dreaming/pseuds/What_If_Im_Dreaming
Summary: Um pequeno conto...





	Foi real?

Era tarde e a cidade era estranha para mim. Tomei um táxi. Não conseguia ficar quieta, então puxei assunto com o motorista, fingindo que sabia onde estava para que ele não me roubasse na corrida. Desconfiança de cara. Ele percebeu minha atuação quando olhei o GPS algumas vezes no telefone celular e deu um pequeno sorriso. Eu disse para onde queria ir e ele apenas acenava positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso. Assim que terminei de informá-lo, agradeci e passei a olhar a janela.  
Não prestava atenção na vista, apenas pensava. Pensava, o que eu estava fazendo? Qual meu motivo para sair de casa daquele jeito? Ir morar na casa de um parente, que só conhecia de nome. Enquanto essas perguntas martelavam em minha mente, olhei o GPS uma vez mais, para ver se já estávamos próximos do meu destino, mas estava desligado. Apertei o botão para ligá-lo, mas nada funcionava. Quando finalmente ligou, o GPS ainda estava aberto, na tela, mas minha posição não mexera nem um milímetro da minha posição inicial. Suspirei, pensando que era mais um bug, e reiniciei meu telefone.  
O táxi parou, de súbito, fazendo com que meu telefone caísse no chão. Como já escurecia, demorei um pouco mais que o esperado para encontrá-lo, mas foi tempo suficiente para que o taxista tirasse minhas bagagens da mala. Disse que não era necessário o pagamento. O agradeci, com o melhor sorriso que podia dar no momento, e me virei para a casa em que chegara, que mais parecia abandonada. Estranhei. E quando fui perguntar ao taxista, nem ele nem o carro estavam mais lá. Suspirei e bati na porta. Não tive resposta. Bati uma vez mais, escutando ruídos na casa logo em seguida. Estremeci, talvez por causa do frio, ou por conta do susto. Quando fui bater uma terceira vez, escutei uma voz rouca, diria que doente, de dentro da casa, reclamando baixo algo como ‘Calma! Já vou, já vou…’. O som de inúmeras trancas sendo abertas aumentou minha inquietação. E se aquele taxista tivesse me levado ao lugar errado? Não, não pode ser. Eu havia falado exatamente para onde queria ir. A porta se abriu com um gemido arrastado, como se não o fizesse há tempos. A casa estava em total escuridão, era possível ver, porém, uma senhora. Quando me viu, abriu um grande sorriso me convidando para entrar, disse que estava me esperando fazia algum tempo. Entrei na casa e a senhora logo fechou a porta. Não podia ver mais nada, apenas escutava os passos da senhora no chão que rangia. Vi olhos brilhantes num canto, fixados em mim. Dei um passo para trás e aquilo pulou em mim. Acordei.


End file.
